


Moondrop

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Multi, Open Relationships, Padmé loving the hell out of an adorable princess, Polyamory, girls loving girls, sapphic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padme is happily married to the two most skilful and understanding Jedi Masters in the Galaxy. Their relationship is pretty much everything she had ever dreamed of having, and every day spent with her husbands and the twins is a true gift.</p><p>However, strange dreams start to fill her mind and make her crave a different kind of touch that the senator hadn't felt in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> So this work is (kind of) a sequel to my fic Bound! I always wanted to write Padme sharing a connection with a lady because she gives me strong sapphic (women who love women) vibes and the world needs more of it! ♡ I hope you like it! ♡
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡ Character Information ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> This is what Mya looks like: https://67.media.tumblr.com/b42fcf57e93f1acea9dafe48f22f9414/tumblr_o84mgm8cJb1qhtzlpo1_540.jpg 
> 
> This is her outfit in this chapter: http://67.media.tumblr.com/c7d2097024f210340751803aedc45952/tumblr_nqxe7iUnjV1s3tn06o2_540.png
> 
> This is Padme's: http://67.media.tumblr.com/7b0bb795bd5f9baacdd2c05f7d5b83d6/tumblr_niy40f30bY1tmtpr8o1_400.jpg

 

Her sleep was interrupted in the middle of the night. Not that the weather in this particular time of the year was too cold or way hotter than the senator could endure. But it was because of the dreams that began to be more and more frequent during the week, making Padme wake up abruptly and startle her husbands, who usually jumped at any unusual sound around their apartment. 

 

She would simply sigh and shake her head slowly, trying to smile down at them to silently inform there was nothing to worry about. They would share suspicious glances before lying back again. The politician wished it could be that simple in her case as well. 

 

Every single time it happened, Padme moved out of their bed, walking around the house with a glass of water between her perfectly manicured hands and taking no more than two sips.

 

They had been staying in Naboo for the past two weeks because of a Congress meeting and an aligned mission with the Jedi. After all the discussions that has been happening towards the Attachment Rule, the Order certainly liked to take advantage of their relationship nonetheless. That would make her angry, if it wasn’t for the pleasant fact that they could stay together for longer periods of times if they worked as a team for the Knights.

 

Padme thought about finishing up her paperwork but her eyes were too heavy to fully concentrate on anything but what was moving in front of her. Naboo was considerably less crowded than Coruscant, which was better for the kids’ nap time and recreational activities. 

 

Luke and Leia loved the fresh air of her homeland. There were days that the wind was agreeable enough for them to have a picnic by the lake and play outside. Those were things she loved to do with her family. Just relax and have a nice time, away from all the chaos of reunion rooms and judging eyes of the Senate. 

 

As a politician, she learned how to put on a perfect mask of indifference around anyone who wasn’t worthy of her trust. Therefore, it was a relief to finally let it fall and laugh freely at silly jokes and simple games. 

 

She reserved happiness for the ones close to her heart. Padme couldn’t be grateful enough for having stayed where she had stood and placing faith in the right people. The picture Anakin made when he helped the twins with assignments, or how Obi-Wan scratched his beard while supervising what they had learned in the Academy were things she wouldn’t miss for the world. Sparks of light in such busy lives.

 

The senator played with the diamond ring on her hand, rolling it around the slim finger and smiling at the piece of jewellery fondly. Every opportunity they had to wear them was a moment she cherished. The night lights were reflected on the stone, making it shine brightly as she moved it slowly.

 

Obi-Wan had asked about the content of the dreams that kept her awake at night, but she had dismissed her lover, saying they were just unimportant preoccupations flowing in her mind that wouldn’t let her rest. It had worked for the first couple of times but she knew he couldn’t be mislead for much longer, he was a very perceptive man and too worried about his spouses’ health to let it slide.

 

Anakin once questioned if everything was alright, trying his best not to sound paranoid at whatever bothered his wife. He held her close and curled his mechanic fingers around her hair, massaging her back up and down in soothing motions. She had also responded vaguely and changed the subjected smoothly enough for him not to ask about it again.

 

However, the ruler couldn’t run away from her own thoughts and that was the hardest part to handle, since she wouldn’t be able to just stand between her lovers and clearly state that she missed girls.

 

Padme missed girls like a child who had been raised on a tropical island missed the sun. She had grown up in their presence and used to be surrounded by bubbly laughs, soft touches and warm hugs. Not that she didn’t have it all at home, it just wasn’t the same to have someone who thought so much like her and understood what her husbands couldn’t at times.

 

Since they officially got together, rumors started to be spread across the Senate and people squinted every time she walked by. It wasn’t nothing Padme couldn’t take but it had affected the way people saw and treated her. Most males didn’t pay her attention other than to talk about business and that was more than fine, seen that the former Queen couldn’t stand some of their presences anyway. 

 

But women, they seemed to take a step back when she was nearby. That made the politician feel a little sad inside because she valued female company so dearly. Her advisors were still around but they had been busy with their own family and routine in general, there wasn’t time to even talk properly anymore. 

 

Of course, some still displayed the admiration they felt for her freely and were glad to spend their time making a decent conversation during break time, but it was all so shallow and brief, Padme caught herself lingering to the scent of their perfume each time the ladies left. 

 

Like Anakin had stated before, their wife did think a lot about girls. Even more than he and Obi-Wan did, combined. Which wasn’t hard to beat if they were honest, since the younger Jedi only had eyes for his two lovers and was absolutely mad about them, while the older Knight considered himself to be more of a demisexual individual than anything else. Meaning, both were completely satisfied with their relationship as it was. 

 

Padme was too. She loved them with all of her heart and felt fire run through her veins each time they kissed and shared a bed. Nonetheless, a part of her still craved a different kind of touch.

 

That was when the dreams intensified. They always began with a normal setting, a piece of daily life as it was, then quickly developed to an unexpected meeting with a petite lady whose face she could never fully identify. She was shorter than Padme and had more delicate hands, dressed in a gorgeous golden gown with a beautiful flower-shaped headpiece on her soft hair. 

 

They would always talk and share their interests, until the mysterious figure got closer to the senator and placed a hand upon hers, the soft skin making Padme shiver. The starlight made eyer eyes sparkle and glow, which never failed to steal her breath away. 

The generous cleavage of her dress made Padme’s heart beat faster. The way the corset would constrict the girl’s breasts so tightly, it was impossible not to look discretely to see the erotic movement of her breathing, expanding and relaxing hypnotically right before her. 

 

She remembered wanting to kiss her knuckles and doing so, her glossy lips smearing lipstick at the surface, leaving her signature strawberry mark on the flesh. The girl would gasp and close the distance between them, making their thighs touch and chests stay dangerously close to one another. 

 

The politician gripped her waist and felt sheer delight at how fragile it felt, such grace so typical of royal members. Her fingers traced at the fabric of the top piece, drawing invisible lines on the lady's back as she shuddered and fluttered long lashes at the senator, pleading with her eyes for what Padme would gladly comply. 

 

Curious hands explored the stranger’s hair, feeling its silkiness and combing through it, until Padme was close enough to kiss her cheek gently and elicit a soft moan from the plump lips. It was soft and warm, a subtle question if it was alright go on, to which the girl leaned into and whimpered needily, shifting where she sat to allow her partner free access to what was desired. 

 

Padme gripped her chin carefully, not to scare her away, and placed sweet kisses on her jaw, trailing down her sensitive neck and making the girl let out quiet “oh”’s as the former Queen went lower and lower, pressing her full lips against smooth skin and finally getting to what had enticed her completely. 

 

Her supple breasts moved up and down even quicker than before. They were beautifully flushed with arousal and there was nothing to do but hold the girl closer and smear open mouthed kisses wherever she could reach. The older woman felt lost in the sensation, sucking the flesh in and suckling at it to leave bruises behind, so everyone would know to whom that gorgeous creature belonged to. She nipped and bit avidly, making the lady moan out in pleasure. 

 

Then she would lift her head, meet Padme’s darkened eyes and pull the woman into a long kiss, embracing the ruler completely and tilting her head so they could explore and move together as they pleased. Tongues tangling and swiping over bottom lips hungrily, as moans spilled from their lips so embarrassingly loud, making both want more contact, less barriers and thorough satisfaction. 

 

That’s when she would wake up, breathing hard and covered in sweat, feeling extremely frustrated and guilty at the same time. 

 

It was never easy to calm down. Some nights a nice cold shower would work just fine,or picking up a random book to immerse herself completely into a fantasy narrative or whatever seemed appealing in their library at the time. 

 

Of course, any form of relieving the tension completely was discarded because she knew the intense sounds would wake up the boys, and in the worse case scenario also the twins. So it couldn’t be risked. 

 

What intrigued her, however, was the fact that even though she couldn’t see her features clearly, Padme knew the enigmatic girl in her dreams was always the same person. The reason was unknown to her but, as strangely as it would sound to anyone who heard the tale, the woman just recognised that familiar presence every time. 

 

Sighing out and leaving the nearly full glass of water on the kitchen counter, Padme turned away from her thoughts and managed to get back to their bed as silently as she could, not to wake Anakin, since she knew Obi-Wan would be in a light state of slumber anyway. He was always on alert mode deep in his mind and that could be a bad thing when one was trying to hide something from the man. 

 

The older Knight reached forward to touch her hand faintly. She returned the gesture, bringing it up to kiss his palm and lace their fingers together, before curling up to his side and hiding her face on his neck. 

 

They made her feel safe and welcomed, like a morning breeze after a storm. Blinking slowly as Obi-Wan caressed her shoulder gingerly, she thought that it would be wonderful to get some rest because something told her tomorrow would be a long day.

 

—

  
  


One of the distinct elements of political meetings was the rhythmic clacking sounds of high heeled boots against the marble floor. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it could get to anyone’s nerves if they heard it often enough to recognise the owner of a stepping pattern, which made Padme reflect on her attention span for a second. 

 

They had been gathered to discuss economic issues and how to improve the communication and deals between planets, facilitating intergalactic exportation and business. 

 

The topic wasn’t her favourite but it was exciting enough because she wrote whole thirty pages of how food could be rationed and distributed to communities in need without affecting big companies’ profits if well managed. And she was quite proud of the outcome of the long study and research. 

 

Some senators passed right by her without any greetings and others stopped, bowing their heads lightly and complementing her performance on previous reunions. Padme always found it awkward to take compliments without sounding like a snob, but with time she learned how to accept praise with the grace of a true ruler, which made the situation easier to handle.

 

The room was wide and full of familiar faces. She nodded at a few close friends and waved at a group that seemed excited to see she had attended to the formal event. 

 

The dress she had picked for the occasion was nothing special by her standards. A simple baby blue silky fabric, sleeveless and elegant, with flowers draped on her shoulders and a golden waist piece with sparkling stones attached to it. They sparkled as she moved around. The cleavage wasn’t revealing, keeping it sober and adequate for the whole setting. 

 

Her hair was braided at the side, falling beautifully to her shoulders now it had almost grown fully back to the length it was before Anakin and she went on a mission to get their lover back from a distant planet. 

 

With lips painted dark red and light eyeshadow, Padme had opted for delicate eyeliner and mascara, keeping the look soft and classic.

 

Walking to her place at one of the many rounded tables, something caught her attention. A new face she hadn’t seen around before in any congress. That was something difficult to happen since she knew almost everyone, at least by surname.

 

The girl must be at least three years younger than her. She was going through papers like something had been lost and needed to be found right away. Her fingers were agile as she checked page after page, frowning in concentration.

 

Her gown could be easily recognised as royalty. Heavy fabric of a pure solid white, covering all her body to the ground. It had some sewed details all over its length, that seemed to be intertwined branches and leaves attachted around them. 

 

It was beautifully made and looked splendid on her petite frame. Padme could calculate she had a few inches on her and the thought made smile, she rarely was the tallest in any group. The cape adorned her stunningly. A lighter cloth with pearls covered the front part of her dress and cascaded down her shoulders to the back, dancing with her motions. 

 

The skin was light purple with white lines that seemed to have been perfectly drawn on it, circling her wrists and probably her arms if Padme could see what was underneath all that. Small single dots marked each side of her cheeks, right under her eyes, flowed by half moons on the corner of her face. The forehead was also decorated with them, along with her neck and cheekbones, contouring her complexion and giving her semblance beautiful dimension. 

 

Soft dark pink hair moved from side to side as the girl continued her search for whatever she wanted to find. Two buns on each side of her head wiggled adorably and the curls kept blocking her view, which caused her to blow the annoying strands out of her way. 

 

When Padme looked up she noticed two small curled horns that maybe were supposed to threaten possible enemies but the senator could only find them charming.

 

“Hello,” she said in a quiet tone, careful not to disturb anyone around them. The lady stopped what she was doing immediately to look up at the smooth voice and blink twice before moving uncoordinatedly and dropping a few papers to the ground. “Greetings!” she replied hastily, kneeling down to pick them up. Padme didn’t hesitate to help her, collecting half of the items and returning them kindly.

 

The girl left them aside and raised a hand anxiously towards her. “He-Hello, yes. I’m deeply sorry. I’m so clumsy, I keep letting everything fall from my hands, sometimes people joke they might be covered in something slippery all the time,” she laughed nervously, realising that what she just said didn’t have any proper context, but breathed out in relief when the gorgeous woman accepted her friendly gesture and shook her hand twice.

 

Padme felt sparks the moment they touched. Something about her was oddly familiar. She looked deeply into the hypnotising hazel eyes and giggled at the sentence. “That’s ok. I keep messing perfectly good notes with ink and it annoys me sometimes,” The politician confessed like she would do to a friend.

 

“Right?” the other girl said enthusiastically. “It’s like we attract these kind of things, honestly,” she laughed, and the sound of it made Padme smile brightly. “Oh, I’m so terribly rude. I apologise again. I’m Mya.” she shook their hands one more time, realising they hadn’t let go and just stood there holding each other for a few seconds before parting slowly.

 

“Kiraly?” Padme asked excitedly. Mya Kiraly was the royal princess of Eos, a planet located near the Outer Rim’s territory.  She had a shining personality, judging by the causes she fought for. 

 

When the girl had been only fifteen, she had already successfully implanted a viable energy generator project using natural resources that moved the economy of her people and helped to significantly increase their quality of life. The senator was quite a fan of hers.

 

“Yes,” she answered gleefully, playing with a loose strand of her and looking down for a few seconds. “That’s me, yes.” her tone indicated insecurity. Maybe people talked a lot about her and that was a little bit tiring. 

 

“I’m Padme Amidala. It’s s great pleasure to meet you,” Padme said in a light tone, choosing not to mention anything too formal regarding the girl’s political decisions. 

 

“Amidala? Former Queen Amidala?” she asked in awe as her eyes shone in excitement. “I’m such an admirer of your work, honestly. The things you did for the Republic are amazing and I read your entire paper on Peace Policy between planets, that was simply brilliant. Of course, I suspected it was you by the gown but I wasn’t really sure,” she finished in a rush. 

 

Padme laughed at how high her energy was. It was refreshing to have someone with so many good ideas inside such a strict place. The princess sighed in embarrassment but the senator just waved her hand in a dismissing manner, as if telling her there was nothing to be ashamed of. 

 

“Wha-what I meant was, you are an inspiration for those who still fight for liberty and equal rights,” she blushed, not sure where to look at and Padme couldn’t find it anything but adorable. So sweet. 

 

“I’m so glad you see it that way. I also appreciate what you do very much. Perhaps we could talk more about it later? After the reunion?” she suggested, not expecting the lady to say yes, but it was worth a shot.

 

“Oh, of course! Yes, yes. I would love to.” Mya said, smiling at her and moving her hands awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do next. Padme took pity on her and held both of them, she seemed to be shaking. “Ok, good.” the politician stated with a soothing voice that calmed the petite ball of energy down for a bit. 

 

The meeting went on for hours and surprisingly enough, Padme found herself not paying attention to any words that were said. She could only focus on where the princess was sat, playing with her nails and moving around from time to time. 

 

She had to contain her giggles because the girl was such a hyperactive little thing, taking notes of everything and double underlining some points that were particularly interesting. It was completely endearing to watch. 

 

She had to be called twice because her mind was lost in thoughts, before going to the front row and presenting her research. During the entire time, Mya watched her with attentive eyes and nodded whenever the senator would look at her between lines. The former Queen could absolutely affirm it was by far the most interesting reunion she had been in years.

 

—

  
  


They met outside. Padme asked if it was ok to go somewhere else for the afternoon, to which the princess agreed happily. 

 

The older woman offered her arm so she could be lead her towards the big gates and into the parked ship. It wasn’t the best one she owned, but then again the woman couldn’t have guessed she would meet such an endearing person on that day. 

 

It was compact and could easily fit two people inside comfortably. Mya warned her guards to stand low and trust her on this because “she was with a friend”. It made Padme grin secretively. 

 

They ended up landing on an elegant restaurant that floated above a huge greenhouse. It was one of Padme’s favourite places to take people when she aimed for a reserved place and a pleasant conversation. 

 

Food was ordered while they talked about work and the presentations that had caught their attention. Both women laughed at Mya’s observation that Count Urahk’s choice of outfit had been absolutely horrific, seeing that his shoes squeaked whenever he moved around the room. The princess stated she had seen a few people giggling quietly at each step.

 

While nibbling their meal, Mya shared bits of her daily life. How sometimes it could be so exhausting and demanding, but it was all compensated when she saw the smiles of people who benefited from her decisions. Padme nodded, sipping her wine slowly.

 

“What about you? What are your hobbies outside the Senate? Have a special someone?” She asked shyly, a darker colour tinging her cheeks as she looked down at her fork like it was the most interesting sight around. 

 

Padme swallowed tensely, playing with her utensils before looking up and replying almost in a whisper “Yes, Actually I-“ she sighed “I am married.” was the final statement that led to a long pause. 

 

“Oh,” was the only thing the princess said after blinking back at the woman. “Really? That is wonderful. I am sure he,” she tried questionably “is a wonderful person.” 

 

Padme smiled awkwardly at her, the expression of discomfort on the flushed face was enough to tell the royal member there was something more to this story than she was letting show. “He is, right? A nice person, I mean. I doubt you would choose anyone that wasn’t good of heart,” Mya said, raising one of the lines that resembled a lot a human eyebrow. 

 

“Yes, he is. Well, they are.” she said quickly and took a large sip of her drink, expecting a shocked reaction from the other lady. 

 

“They? As in plural? Two people?” Mya tilted her head as Padme slowly nodded with half of her face still covered by the glass. The princess considered the thought for a few seconds and replied “That’s nice. I thought marriages like that were only allowed on a few planets. You are full of surprises, senator Amidala.” she laughed taking another bite.

 

That could have been worse, Padme guessed as she tried to control her anxiety. There hasn’t been a single soul she felt comfortable enough to talk about her personal life and she still didn’t know if it was a good thing to be so open on the very first day but she couldn’t help it. Mya was such a warm presence and a gentle person, that the older woman wanted to spend more time with her, get know her ideas or simply talk about silly things while doing each other’s hair. Yes, that seemed like a wonderful activity. 

 

It made her wonder how the princess’ hair would feel to the touch, soft and thin or strong and thick. Could she double braid it in Naboo style? The girl would look so gorgeous with flowers attached to it. What if they played dress up someday? Padme was sure Mya would look good in anything, just like she did in her white gown. 

 

She could lend her a few dresses to see how they fit. Help her with the tricky ones that had laces and tie it up on her naked back, that was probably full of the stunning lines like the ones on that pretty face. Maybe trace a single one of them to see if they were different to the touch. Would she shudder?

 

“-Effort?” Was the last thing the senator heard coming out of the girl’s lips. She shook her head slightly coming out from her rather embarrassing little fantasy to say “Sorry, sweetheart?” 

 

The princess laughed, repeating “Isn’t that a lot of effort?” was she talking about her relationship? “Yes, it can be. As in every healthy marriage, there are things that can’t be helped, like some discussions and frankly a lot of disagreements, but if the sentiment is real it’s the best feeling in the world to be together.” she offered, hoping it was clarifying enough “Also, they keep themselves busy when I am not around so I can get little breaks to myself, so that’s a good thing, right?”

  
  


“Right!” she agreed happily, smiling at her so brightly it made Padme’s chest clench at how gorgeous she was. Later, she mentioned their kids and made Mya really excited because she loved children. Funny stories about them followed, like the time Luke found a funny looking animal in the woods and wanted to bring it home at any cost, or how Leia accidentally set the kitchen on fire trying to bake a pie for them.

 

“You seem to be a fun mother,” Mya laughed, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes at Padme’s description of the disaster. “I try. It’s not easy to raise younglings but they are the most precious things. Adorable when they are asleep, really.” she smirked.

 

They talked through desert and left to the lower level to see the plants cultivated inside the greenhouse. Padme knew a few things about healing herbs but she was no specialist. Anakin knew so much more. His favourite pastime was to build his garden with Luke, who was also fascinated by them. The boys had so much in common it made her happy to watch they play together.

 

Mya wandered through the narrow corridors, touching each flower delicately to feel the texture of their petals. Padme stood behind her as the girl stared at a Moondrop, typical from the gardens of Naboo. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they? I grew up picking them up and making necklaces for me and my friends. I regret not letting them grow, but they did look adorable on us.” the former Queen told her as Mya looked interested in her story. “What was like to grow up in Naboo? It’s very different than Coruscant. Do you miss waking up there every day?”

 

“Yes, but we visit regularly. My trusted representers take care of everything when I need to go. You should visit sometime and be my guest. I will show you around if you want,” she offered without even thinking. It would be lovely to take Mya to the places she liked to hang around. She was certain the princess would love it as well.

 

“I’d be honoured to. I don’t have many opportunities to travel freely but as soon as I get the chance I will contact you, senator.” she said turning around abruptly and tangling a twisted piece of her dress underneath her high heeled boots, falling forward. 

 

Moving quickly into her direction, Padme caught the girl in her arms, stumbling a bit to regain balance. She chuckled as Mya stayed put, blushing like she had done something completely embarrassing. Without letting the shorter lady go, the older woman slid one hand to her back, helping her to stand up straight. “Call me Padme, please.”

 

Being closer to her made the politician realise why she felt so familiar. The feeling of holding that small frame against her body, the floral perfume on the soft skin and the long eyelashes that took her breath away. Mya had been in her dreams before. The ones that tortured her and kept repeating themselves again and again. 

 

It all felt so surreal. She had never been a very intuitive person like Anakin, who occasionally had visions in his sleep, but this time Padme was certain of what it felt like to predict something, because she held Mya before, just like this. The hand that was on the princess' back moved slowly, almost shyly, up and down to stroke it gently as Padme lifted her free one to brush back a rebellious strand that fell across her face. 

 

“Thank you,” Mya whispered, getting lost in the woman’s gaze, it was almost dizzying to watch her up close. A shiver ran down her spine as the gentle hand massaged her mildly, like a feather touch. “Padme.” she sighed, completing her sentence. 

 

They must have stayed like this for a few seconds before pulling apart awkwardly and looking at the ground with flushed faces. “I-I should probably go, my guards must be worried and I have some-“ she caught her breath “things to deal with.”

 

“Of course, yes. I completely understand. By all means, I will take you back,” Padme started but Mya shook her head slowly. “There is no need, really. Thank you so much for the lovely afternoon.” she bowed, lifting her dress a bit, before leaving the greenhouse and making some leaves shake at the light wind behind her back. 

 

Padme tilted her head sadly, wondering if she had done something offensive. She walked to the Moondrop flowers Mya had been playing with and leaned down to catch their scent. It was as delightful as she remembered. Memories of spending long summer days in the gardens by the lake flooded her memory. 

 

If she was right about this, Padme wondered what would be the right thing to do. Tell her husbands about the powerful attraction she felt towards someone else or just keep quiet and let it die out with time? 

 

The senator keep these thoughts in mind as she drove home later. Walking through the door and laughing as Luke and Leia ran to hug their mother. Padme kissed their cute little faces, while they complained about it, of course and headed to the living room where Anakin and Obi-Wan were moving holopieces in the air that seemed to be part of a map or something. 

 

“Padme,” Obi-Wan greeted her cheerfully when their wife appeared. Anakin waved at her, opening his arms as an invitation, with a wide smile on his face. She stood still for a few seconds, before running into them and holding him so tightly the Knight had to gasp for air. Her delicate hand kneaded blindly at the air to call for Obi-Wan. The older Jedi chuckled and moved around so he could hold her too.

 

It was perfect. So right. She wanted to stay there forever and hide away from the Galaxy for as long as it was possible. There was nothing to be asked but their love to keep on being exactly how it was.

 

Right above her, Anakin and Obi-Wan shared worried glances towards each other, silently asking if there was something they should know about. The younger man shrugged as his lover also shook his head in misunderstanding. It wasn’t the first time Padme acted unusually sad and they were starting to get concerned about what their spouse could be keeping from them. 

 

“Are you ok?’ Anakin asked gently, kissing the top of her head and reaching around to grip Obi-Wan’s waist so they could be closer. “Yeah.” came the muffled reply. “Just had a long day, that’s all.” She held them even tighter after that.

 

“Would you care for a cup of tea, then?” Obi-Wan suggested, nuzzling her hair, she smelled sweetly but there was also a unique scent he had never detected on her before, a pleasant floral perfume, probably very expensive for its subtlety and refined touches of lemon in it. It definitely wasn't from their wife collection because she preferred a stronger signature. 

 

If the delicate fragrance was still lingered thought, she must have been close to the person wearing it, most probably a female or a non-binary person. It was odd because Obi-Wan knew how uncomfortable Padme felt when there was too much contact with strangers. Was that why she seemed to be off lately? Waking up in the middle of the night like she could barely breathe.

 

However, the Jedi knew she would never do anything that felt hasty or incorrect in her point of view, meaning Padme would never fall into temptation because something she wanted was put on a silver platter before her. Therefore, the only plausible option was the senator feeling conflicted about her desires towards someone.

 

As they slowly let go, Padme offered to make the tea for them herself, disappearing into the kitchen, Obi-Wan felt a gentle nudge of the Force against his signature. He quickly recognised it as Anakin wrapping his energy around his own. The younger man must have sensed his uncertainty and was quietly asking what was going on. 

 

It was certainly unfair to leave him out of his conclusions, but at the same time he didn’t want to approach the subject without mentally preparing his lover first. Obi-Wan knew Anakin had a jealous personality, no matter how often the Knight tried to hide it, he usually displayed it whenever someone flirted with his spouses or simply stood too close to them for his own liking. 

 

The younger General got closer to him, wrapping both flesh and mechanical arm around his waist and…he knew what was coming. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Anakin whispered looking down at him, being a couple of inches taller than Obi-Wan had its advantages. The other man only shook his head dismissively. “Really?” he raised an eyebrow, tightening his grip on him and eliciting a soft gasp from the parted lips.

 

“Seems like you know something I don’t,” strong hands massaged his muscles, still tense from the mission they had earlier on, which was a really unfair move. “Do you have anything to share?” As soon as the words left his lips, Obi-Wan felt them on his neck. Soft and warm, brushing teasingly against his already flushed skin. Shivers ran through his body like he was a teenager all over again. Sometimes he was scared of how much power Anakin had over him. 

 

Taking his sweet time, his lover nipped and suckled at the sensitive flesh, making obscene sounds with his mouth that made Obi-Wan’s legs tremble a bit. His brain was flooded with pleasurable sensation, so hard to simply shake it off. Wet open mouthed kisses were placed everywhere as the boy moved down to bite at the juncture of his shoulder. “A-Anakin, oh. Will you let me-“ he sighed out helplessly “Let me talk? Ah, no, not there,please it’s still-ah-“ 

 

The young Jedi sunk his teeth harder over the recent bruise he and Padme had left on him, not even two nights ago and it still stung. The painful gesture mixed with the delightful feeling that had already gotten the General dazed. His breathing became rapidly and almost euphoric while his partner alternated between torturing the hypersensitive area and smearing gentle kisses around it. 

 

“Anakin-“ he moaned, trying in vain to escape. “Tell me,” he demanded, tugging at his lobe, applying a little bit of pressure into it and gaining a soft “ahn” as a reward. He knew Obi-Wan liked it rough sometimes, and he has absolutely no problem in giving it to him. It could also be used as a weapon when he wanted something, so the younger Jedi often took advantage of the persuasion method. 

 

“Al-Alright, fine-“ he gasped, and only then Anakin stopped the ministrations, placing a grateful kiss on his lips playfully. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed worriedly, looking at the kitchen door to see Padme had engaged into a gleeful conversation with Luke and Leia  while waiting the water to boil.

 

“I think Padme may be…” the Knight paused for a few seconds to search for the right word that wouldn’t have him yelling uncontrollably. “Charmed by another.” he whispered, waiting for the explosion. 

 

But all that came was a thoughtful nod and a scratch on the back of his head. “A girl, right?” Well that wasn’t what Obi-Wan was expecting at all. He nodded nonetheless. “Yes, well…it’s not that hard to figure it out since she has been having the same dream over and over again,” he commented casually and it made the older man look indignantly at him. 

 

“Anakin,” the Jedi started, and suddenly it was like he was standing before his Master at the Temple, the tone made the boy shudder. “Have you been spying Padme’s  

mind? That’s beyond disrespectful and invading. How many time do I have to tell you it’s not civilised to use your abilities to-“ but before he could continue Anakin shook his head frantically and added “I didn’t spy, ok? It’s just that- I feel them. I can’t help it. Sometimes they’re projected at me. I am sensitive to these things and you know it.”

 

Obi-Wan supposed he was telling the truth, since he was little, his former apprentice always had been hyper aware of things going on around him, that’s what made him such a good fighter after all.  “Yes, I’m assuming it’s a female or a non-binary individual judging by the perfume,” He observed, stroking his beard. 

 

“Look, I’m well aware of how this goes. Before we happened,” He moved his hand in a circling motion. “Padme and I had a few girls over,” That made Obi-Wan raise his eyebrows in amusement, he had imagined they had experience in inviting someone into their bed since they managed to seduce him, but it was the first time he heard about this. “Since it’s been a very long time she hasn’t their company over, it’s kind of obvious she misses it,” 

 

The General nodded, waiting for him to conclude. “Padme is drawn to them. With all the discussion on the Attachment rule, the kids and the Senate, I guessed she would want someone who could understand, I think.”

 

It made perfect sense. Obi-Wan didn’t see many of her girl friends around anymore and he could get what it felt like to have a deep connection with someone. Anakin shared a deep bond with him through their Force signature and it was unlike anything that he could describe, he couldn’t blame their wife for desiring to experience a similar feeling with someone, who could relate to her almost completely.

 

“I agree. I suggest we gather to discuss it and then give her space to think about what she wants to do. This is about her needs, so I’ll support any decision.” Anakin bit his lower lip like he was lost in thought, before grinning widely. “I have a better idea."

 


	2. Petal Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ♡ ♡ Hello again! How are you? ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> So this will be the last chapter of this "short" but sweet piece of their life. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡ Information ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> Mya's dress on the first scene: http://66.media.tumblr.com/72562497366a7c75660093ce8b2ae545/tumblr_nc0864xpFH1qzr5kvo5_r1_1280.jpg
> 
> Mya's dress on second scene: http://67.media.tumblr.com/091359254dd089ff12708804363f4398/tumblr_o3xmd6i7wp1scvafqo1_500.jpg
> 
> Padme's dress: http://66.media.tumblr.com/dd66fa9644096414b846948a7cb7da50/tumblr_njml57ckuV1u04y33o1_400.png
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡

The Senate really wasn’t Anakin’s favourite place to be. It was crowded, loud and full of snobs who thought they were better than anyone else because they were part of the most arrogant elite group the Galaxy has ever seen.

 

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, fitted in just perfectly between them. Everyone adored him, the very well known ‘Master of Negotiations’. He acquired the stupid name through years of taking part in their meetings and being unbelievably charming towards everyone, which made the younger Jedi even angrier at every subtle move someone made on him. 

 

As if it wasn’t boring enough to be just standing right there, some of the politicians were curious to ask about their routine and recent missions. Jedi Knights were very popular among them and when one of the warriors appeared, a circle formed around the poor soul, attracting more attention than it was really necessary.

 

However, the reason they were strolling up and down the long corridors and entering almost every room that wasn’t already occupied by known faces, was because the Knights were looking for someone. 

 

A princess, to be more specific, that has proven to be quite hard to find, seen that they had been walking around all morning trying to catch a glimpse of her.

 

Now, they couldn’t be blamed for wanting to meet the person who had officially made their wife sigh while looking out of the window with a smitten expression on her face. And also was responsible for the woman's endless torturous dreams during the night. It was only fair they got to at least see her face.

 

After Padme went to sleep the night she had came back from their first meeting, Obi-Wan had contacted an old friend for a favour and asked him the complete guest list of that particular reunion in Naboo. 

 

As soon as they got it, the two Jedi scanned every name and accessed the Order’s database to check on their files, one by one. It was almost morning when a royal document were projected right in the middle of the living room, the flickering blue light revealed the rather young princess of Eos, who had made her debut in the Public Congress’ discussions not even six months ago. They both looked at each other knowingly, nodding slowly at the holo-pic.

 

All evidences indicated that the little royal member had been the one who caught Padme’s attention. The lady was a fresh member of the Galactic Senate, which meant the former Queen must have met her for the first time on that exact day. Also, Obi-Wan had heard a few things about her and the girl sounded exactly like the type of activist that their wife would take interest into, judging by her causes and achievements, which were amazing for someone with so little experience.

 

Anakin had contacted the Order the next day, informing they would pay the famous building a visit to check if everything was in order. And there they stood, playing ‘Find the girl that makes Padme swoon’.

 

If Master Windu ever found out about this, Obi-Wan was certain the punishment would be severe, and the Jedi couldn’t disagree, he felt guilty for lying, but every time he eyed his lover, Anakin just frowned and elbowed him like the boy was trying to say it was all for the greater good.

 

It took at least a good hour until the younger Jedi bumped into someone while trying to take a peek inside another room. He was quickly to apologise, when he looked down and saw the poor girl on the floor with books and files lying messily around her. He kneeled to gather the papers and managed to organise them as well as he could, before handing the documents.

 

“Thank you so much,” she said in a sweet voice, Anakin was about to reply when he scanned the figure up and down with close attention. It was her. He was sure about it, even if her holo-pic had been a terrible resolution, the Knight could make out the delicate traces, lovely light purple skin and the cute little horns on the top of her head. 

 

“-always forget to pay attention where I’m going. Did I hurt you?” Anakin heard the last bit of the sentence before shaking his head and smiling. “Don’t worry about it, Milady. I’m sorry about your papers,” he pointed at the heavy pile of archives on her hands. “Do you want help with those?”

 

“Oh no no,” the girl laughed, gently tapping them to demonstrate she had it all under control. “That won’t be necessary, Master Jedi. I’m sure you’re trying to escape this place, I won’t take your time.” she grinned, noticing how uncomfortable the young man seemed to be around the people passing by. She could understand it perfectly though, sometimes anxiety got the best of her in public situations, making the princess wish she was back at home, under the blankets with a hot cup of tea by her side. 

Anakin tilted his head curiously, had she noticed how much he hated dealing with politicians? The lady didn’t seem to be like the rest of them, she had a cheerful expression on her stunning face and a very bubbly energy, that made his signature more agitated as well. He was very susceptible to mood swings coming from strong personalities.

 

“Yeah, I mean, no,” he stuttered awkwardly. “I mean, it’s not a bad place, I’m not just the best with,” Anakin gestured towards a general direction to indicate the whole scenario surrounding them. “This.” 

 

“Ah, yes,” she smiled, nodding frantically “I can relate. Usually I get nervous as well,” the princess blinked twice and then leaned closer, covering her mouth like she was about to reveal an important secret “People can be way too judgy here” the girl whispered, giggling after the confession.

 

Alright, if Anakin had any doubts that this was the lady that had entranced their wife, they all escaped his mind after the brief conversation. The girl was absolutely adorable. The bright smile on her youthful face could make anyone’s day a little better, and her fashion sense was a trait to be envied, that certainly didn’t pass by unnoticed by Padme.

 

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to see Obi-Wan looking at both of them with a grin on his face. A subtle nudge against his signature was enough for his former Master to get the hint and bow elegantly before the girl.

 

“Your Majesty, I apologise for Master Skywalker’s clumsiness. I often tell him to pay attention to what he’s doing but he refuses to listen,” Anakin eyed him indignantly like his lover had said something deeply offending. The younger man shrugged and looked down in a sign of respect nonetheless. 

 

“It’s no problem at all,” Mya said gleefully. “Master Skywalker,” she mentioned, looking at him “Seems to be very nice, we may have a lot in common.” the princess reassured the Knight, eliciting another grin from him.

 

“I see. We would like to accompany you to your destination properly, please, may I?” Obi-Wan took a step forward, taking the heavy books from her arms and lifting them with no effort at all, while the petite girl sighed in relief, shaking her slim arms that seemed to be stiff after the exertion.

“Gratitude,” she thanked them, straightening up her dress. The champagne coloured gown seemed to have been pulled out off a dream. With a high cut, covering up the girl’s chest to the collarbone, it went down her silhouette, framing it beautifully. 

 

The fabric was flowy and light, with glimmering stones attached to the top piece and cascading to the bottom, where they were fewer of them. A stunning cape made the princess look impotent and undeniably worthy of her royal title. 

 

Obi-Wan noticed she was short. A tiny little thing compared to his lover, who despite being lean, was taller than most of the Jedi at the Temple. The curves on her body were generous, in lack of a more respectful word. With wide hips and voluptuous breasts, the Knight had no doubt the lady made almost everyone fall to her charm. 

 

Her big hypnotising eyes shifted between them curiously, as Obi-Wan tilted his head forward as a hint. Anakin walked to the princess’ side, leaning down a little to offer her an arm. “Milady,” the Jedi stuttered, but thankfully Mya accepted it, making the warrior blush a little. 

 

Obi-Wan smirked, amused at the adorable sight his partner made, trying to please the delicate royal member. 

 

Mya led them to one of the last meeting chambers, telling the Jedi how the Senate was unusually crowded that morning because of seasonal reunions. She made it very easy to talk about anything really, so the Knights just agreed at her points and commented on a topic now and them.

 

Mya was easy-going and truly charismatic, even for Obi-Wan standards, who was thoroughly trained to charm his way into agreeable negotiations. Anakin also couldn’t help but be enchanted by the petite figure, who seemed so witty and kind at the same time.

 

When the group got to the door, both bowed and kissed her hand lightly, waving the princess goodbye and wishing her good luck with the presentation. Mya thanked them for the help and told the boys every time they needed someone to hang out with in between sessions they could call her. Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded, watching her disappear in crowd. 

 

“So,” Anakin began, turning to his lover with one raised eyebrow. “Is she adorable or what? Padme has such good taste, but then again, of course she has, I mean, look at-“ Obi-Wan shushed him when the boy had just finished gesturing towards himself. 

“What?” he whispered humorously “It’s true.” he concluded and the older Knight only glared strictly, rolling his eyes a little. Despite everything, Anakin was right, the lady was pleasant and very endearing, with the kind of personality that made one crave more time in her company. He could see the appeal.

 

Padme seemed to share lots of her interests. The routine, the responsibilities and the humour. It was no wonder the clicked right away. 

 

“Are we going to do it, then?” The younger General nudged his former Master, leaning a bit too close than what the Jedi considered to be proper. “Yes, we shall,” Obi-Wan said, scratching his beard slowly. They could only hope their wife would be happy with the surprise. 

—

She had finished revising one of the many documents piled up on the dark wooden desk, her hair was a little bit messy from being played with, while she underlined things that could be changed, and chewed on it a little bit, a habit Padme was certainly not proud of.

 

Suddenly, the portable communicator started to buzz on the surface of the table, making the papers shake and startling her previous concentrated mind. The politician picked it up, answering the call right away to see her husbands standing close to each other on the other line.

 

“Hello, you two,” she smiled, not even attempting to fix her tousled strands. “How is everything. You guys need my help?” it wasn’t unusual for them to call in the middle of a mission. The Generals did need constant attention after all, and Anakin couldn’t go more than three days without talking to either of them, so it was no surprise. 

 

“Do not worry,” Obi-Wan replied, waving his hand. “We just called to check on you.”

 

Well, that was flattering. “I’m alright, just doing the boring part of the job,” to which Anakin mumbled ‘That’s all of the job’. “I heard that, love.” Padme said in a playful angry tone. The boy laughed.

“We wanted to invite you for a special evening out, if you are free tonight, of course,” that immediately made her smile. Padme loved romantic date nights. They were so rare due to their busy schedules, she didn’t even remember the last one. 

 

“Yes, I’d love to. I can call Braha, see if she’s free to watch the kids. Where will we go?” their wife asked happily, fumbling through some objects like she was trying to find something.

 

“That will be a surprise,” Anakin announced, equally excited and grinning towards Obi-Wan, who just smiled secretively back at him. 

 

When she finally got a hold of the wanted item, Padme opened her agenda to write a small note on the marked page. “Alright, it’s a date! I can’t wait to see you. I’ll get all this done as soon as possible, so we can enjoy it.” the senator giggled, blowing kiss in the direction of the holo-call. 

 

“Perfect,” Obi-Wan replied, as Anakin leaned forward to nuzzle slightly at the scratchy jaw, making their spouse pinch her own cheeks at the adorable scene. “Farewell, Padme.” the older man said, turning off the connection.

 

No more than half an hour later, Padme had already contacted the Queen of Alderan for the small favour, to which she obviously accepted right away. Braha loved kids, and it made the senator a little bit sad to think she couldn’t have one of her own. However, the couple was researching other available methods, so good news were expected to come their way.

 

Luke and Leia were picked up when the sky began turning dark and the stars became visible through the window. She kissed each one of them after preparing their little backpacks. White for Leia and green for Luke, they had picked the bags themselves after their favourite colours. “Have fun and behave. I’ll know from Bail himself if you cause any trouble,” their mother laughed, pinching their noses playfully. 

 

It always hurt to see them go, no matter how brief their time apart was, she couldn’t help the motherly instinct of wanting to be near them as often as she could manage. 

 

After the ship left, Padme could fully concentrate on getting ready. Walking barefoot through the house to get at least half of the things properly organised, the politician stopped to get a look at her reflection on the mirror. With a lazy bun on the top of her head and rebellious strands falling about everywhere, she looked like the winner of a short distance marathon. Her nails weren’t freshly done and her husbands had already seen the colour white on her hands but that would have to do. 

 

The apartment could wait when it came to how she would look, and Padme knew very well how priorities worked. Stripping off her baggy clothes and leaving them on the floor, the former Queen moved to the bathroom, turning the steam on and shuddering when her whole body was immersed into the pleasant warm water that filled the huge tub.

 

Humming and pouring some essences in, Padme sighed at the strong scent of roses that filled the air. Today she would smell like a dream, with skin so soft the mere touch of fabric would elicit shivers. The best days were when the woman could have a little time to herself and just relax for a few minutes. 

 

Losing track of time while playing the silly game of making hairdos with foam, Padme laughed whenever she looked at the mirror and saw her wet locks defying gravity. It certainly was a fun past times to do in the shower. Well, when she was not busy doing other things with her lovers.

 

Wrapped around a fluffy white robe, the senator looked inside the considerably large closet for a fitting look. Since they would be going out during the night, darker colours were very appropriate for the occasion. Going through a few of her florals, Padme found the perfect combination between sensual and elegant.

 

The gown was long, covering down her feet with a bulky bottom part. The fabric was silk, one of her top favourites, with gorgeous light pink and dark red flowers painted all over it. 

 

The top piece was similar to a corset, with well defined lines that shaped her silhouette beautifully and gave the woman enough cleavage to provoke some malicious thoughts out of people’s mind without losing the classy touch.

 

The makeup was one of her favourites parts to get into. After applying the foundation and doing basic contouring, Padme chose a nude lipstick and peach blush to go with winged eyeliner and soft rosy eyeshadow. 

 

Her hair was done quickly with a little curling at the ends. the senator would wear it loose tonight, to add a little bit of romance. The woman could play with it freely and make the strands bounce as charmingly as she wished. 

A loud sound came from the living room. The doorbell was hit and made Padme confused on why the boys didn’t just come in and greeted her. Was it part of the date game? They haven’t done roleplaying in a long time and she didn’t get cards from anyone so it was odd. 

When she commanded the doors to open and was more than ready to hug them, a different figured appeared behind them, making her gasp in surprise. 

 

Mya stood there in all her heavenly given grace, dressed in a gorgeous wine coloured simple gown, sleeveless and cut into a ‘V’ shape down the girl’s torso. It revealed so much skin from her glorious chest. Of course Padme has noticed her breasts weren’t nothing but small, but actually seeing the lovely sight freely displayed before her was breathtaking. 

 

Without all the fabric covering the enticing light purple skin, the woman could see that the lines that adorned her gorgeous face continued down both arms into beautiful straight shapes, dots and half moons that the senator could admire or days.

 

The dress was draped down and allowed her to get a peek of black high heeled boots underneath. The princess was simply too stunning to describe with simple words.

 

“My-Mya. Princess Mya. What a honour it is to see you again. Are you well? Something happened?” Padme asked confused, with a little stammering to her voice, bowing slightly as the girl returned the polite gesture.

 

“Good evening, Padme,” she used her name just like the politician had requested on their last afternoon together, making her blush without meaning to. “Yes, I got your invitation over mail. It was surprisingly refreshing and I looked forward to see you again, is this a bad time?” Mya tilted her head at the other’s startled reaction to her presence. 

 

“Invitation?” Padme repeated dumbly. She hadn’t sent any, unless…someone sent it in her name, but then again the only people who had the access to do so were…oh. It hit her suddenly. The plans for the night, the unexpected visit their husbands paid to the Senate, even though they’ve been there not even a month ago, the knowing glances. 

 

The sneaky Jedi had played her just perfectly. 

That meant they liked Mya? Would it mean what she thought it meant or was Padme jumping to conclusions way too fast? 

“Yes, of course. The invitation. I’ve been doing so many things lately. Please come in, princess. I apologise for the messy state of things,” the older woman laughed, taking Mya’s hand and leading her in.

 

“I do not mind, your home is lovely. I was hoping to see your kids. Are they not around?” the girl asked almost sadly. 

 

“Luke and Leia are…they are sleeping over a friend’s house. A beloved friend, yes.” she answered, guiding the girl to the large sofa and sitting down next to her. “I hope you had a good trip. How have you been?” 

 

“It was without problem. We had a busy day between meetings, even Jedi came over to help,” Mya smiled cheerfully. Oh, such a sweet naive girl. 

 

“Jedi, you say? How exciting. They can be really sly. Really sly,” she whispered more to herself than anything. “What were the Knights up to?”

 

“Oh, I think general supervision? You do know I don’t stay tuned for gossip but they talked to me. Two of them. Very nice young men, then accompanied me to the reunion room.” the princess explained excitedly. 

 

“Did they now? How kind.” Padme responded, subtlety adding a hint of sarcasm for her own amusement. “May I offer you a cup of hot tea? The weather seems appropriate.” 

 

The princess nodded, blinking those doe eyes at her and making it even harder for the woman to do anything but gaze at them all night long. 

 

strolling to the kitchen and setting things up, she grabbed the communicator once more to check for new messages and there it was. A red light flashing every two seconds to announce a new recorded video.

“Hello, love,” Anakin’s projected image appeared on the counter. “So as you must have noticed already, we set a little surprise for you,” the Jedi grinned like he had just thought of the most brilliant plan in the world, which made Padme roll her eyes. 

 

“Obi-Wan and I just wanted to check who your mysterious crush was and we must admit we were blown away as well. I don’t blame you. So, we will pick up the kids later on, which means you have the whole night to yourselves,” he winked at her and Padme couldn’t help but laugh. “To do whatever you want. Don’t worry about us, we will bring breakfast by morning. Bye!”

 

The transmission was over, leaving the woman staring at the spot one of her lovers had just been artificially. The former Queen was so lucky to have understanding spouses, sometimes reality seemed like a dream. 

 

Bringing a platter with two mugs of hot camomile tea, Padme handed the princess one of them and asked with a smile. “So can I take you somewhere nice?”

—

The gardens looked as splendid as always. The flowers had blossomed beautifully and glimmered under the moonlight with a fresh layer of dew on their delicate leaves. It wasn't too cold and the wind was agreeable enough for them to walk without coats on. 

 

Padme had driven them to the perfect spot and asked Mya to cover her eyes and not open them until the woman told so. The girl laughed nervously and obeyed the gentle command, peeking adorably between her fingers. 

 

The senator guided her by the arm, hooking them together and gripping at the girl’s hips gingerly as they strolled south. “May I see now?” Mya questioned her friend curiously. The princess did like surprises, but was also very anxious about them. 

 

“Yes, you may,” Padme announced and grinned when the lady lowered her hands and gasped softly at the gorgeous sight. 

 

It seemed like an ordinary lake but endless colours mixed in the water, making it look ethereal and otherworldly, like someone could dive and travel through time and space, visiting all the Galaxies they wished in a single movement. 

Then a splash came out, forming a perfect arch and landing almost soundly not so far away. It happened again and again, a perfect dance that enticed them and made Mya stare hypnotised by its beauty. 

 

“How does it work? It’s wonderful, Padme,” she said, squeezing the woman’s hand and looking at her face that shone with happiness at the other’s reaction.

 

“There are mechanisms inside and spotlights with different colours, their reflection upon the moving water creates the beautiful rainbow effect, that is gorgeous in the evening. It’s quite simple but breathtaking, right? I thought you would appreciate it. I used to come here as a girl and stare at until it was time to go.”she sighed, missing the time things were simpler. 

 

Mya gazed into the senator’s eyes, imagining all the stories behind them. What they had seen and how unique the woman’s perspective of things was, gentle and kind, a lover of anything that was worth admiring and others didn’t stop to look at.

 

The princess sat down and pulled Padme with her. “Thank you for bringing me here,” was the only thing the lady said, before turning her head to the soothing show before them and getting lost in it. The politician tilted her head and nodded, sliding closer to the girl and simply being content to share the this moment with her. 

 

In life, she had learned that, even harder than to find someone to have interesting long talks to, was to meet a person that she could simply be together without sharing a world and still feel at ease. It usually happened when they had too many things in common and very similar approaches to meaningful moments. After her husbands, Padme never thought she would have this with anyone else. But there they were. 

 

Single words turned into a whole conversation after a few minutes of appreciating the view. The girls talked about their routines and pleasant thoughts, what they wished they had time to do and what they planned on doing once they got it. Padme told Mya about her travels and how her favourite place to be was at home at the end of the day, to which the princess agreed and giggled the woman’s enthusiastic nod. 

 

Their fingers were dangerously close to each other, so Padme moved closer very slowly and touched the light purple knuckles. Chills ran down her spine and she felt like a teenager all over again, with an impossible crush on the most amazing girl in the school. The thought made her blush but she didn’t have time to be more embarrassed at the situation because Mya laced their fingers together and bumped their shoulders gently. It made her smile goofily at herself. 

The ladies stood up and explored the place, picking up flowers and playing with their soft petals. They left after Padme announced there was one last thing she needed to show the girl before they went somewhere else, what made Mya even more intrigued as she followed her friend. 

 

Taking flight once again, the former Queen set the automatic pilot mode on and stopped the ship at the exact point she remembered from last time, calling Mya to the huge glass window at the back. 

 

“We can see a good part of the system from here,” she pointed at the stars, giving directions to a few planets and beautiful moons nearby. “I am not a great pilot but I know a few tricks,” 

 

“It’s amazing. I never learned how to drive one before. I think you are an excellent pilot, though.” Mya said confidently, paying attention to the mapping being done by the older woman. 

“There is a place I want to take you but you have to promise not to tell anyone about it, nor laugh at my face,” Padme whispered after being done with her explanation. 

 

“I would never do that. You can take me there, it will be our secret.” Mya announced firmly, crossing her heart and fluttering her charmingly long lashes.

 

“Alright, ok,” Padme nodded and assumed position as the driver once again. Anakin had taught her the basics about mechanics during their free time but she wasn’t nearly as good as her husband. The senator had only agreed to it because Obi-Wan had pleaded for help once their lover insisted they should go on an outer space trip. She did the older Jedi a favour by accepting his terms in exchange for some free reading time. 

 

Mya leaned over her shoulder, making Padme shudder a little. The mere presence of the adorable princess made her thighs tremble and the ruler was slightly ashamed of the fact. “The view is amazing,” a delicate hand was placed on her arm gently. “Will you tell me where we’re going, Captain?”

 

Oh, she was truly an item. Only if the girl knew the range of the natural power of seduction she possessed. Or perhaps the lady was aware all along. Not that her huge innocent eyes gave anything away but it could be possible.

 

“You will see, calm down now. You can be my co-pilot.” the older woman laughed, turning to see Mya taking the seat and doing a salute. “Yes, ma’am!”

 

Something told her she wouldn’t make it through the evening without gripping those wide hips and holding the little princess against wall to kiss that perfect neck and bite the cute little cheeks that blushed so easily. Maybe run her hands over her tiny waist and lift her up a counter, get between those wonderfully thick legs that would wrap around Padme’s frame so nicely. Cup enticing breasts that were almost too big for the petite lady. 

 

Would they feel soft and supple or firm and perky? She didn’t care as long as her lips hovered over the skin and left her marks all over it. So when the lovely royal member of the Senate walked down the halls everyone would see it, if she wore a more casual gown, wondering who was the lucky person who got to kiss the girl all over and worship those curves just like they deserved.

 

“Captain!” she called out, taking the control and turning it to the left, avoiding they lost balance. 

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I was lost in thought,” the woman justified breathlessly with tinged cheeks. “We will land in just a minute.”

 

Unlike the previous scenario, they ended up in a quiet crowded part of the main town. People were walking around, visiting their favourite shops and carrying colourful bags full of new acquired items. 

 

Some recognised their former Queen and stopped by to bow and wish her good deeds, to which the ruler smiled and returned the gesture. Mya was also well known around, making people point and whisper about her presence and what they could be possibly doing together. 

 

Both managed to escape through a shortcut Padme had known since she was a little girl. The woman grabbed the princess’ hand, guiding her through some narrow streets until they reached their destination.

A small store between two bookshops stood proudly and cheerful right before them. The big double doors were painted gold and the rest of the two-story house was a mix of white and bright red with a gorgeous sign with pinkish letters.

 

Through the glass Mya could see an incredible variety of candies, more than she had ever seen in a lifetime. The awed expression on the young face made Padme giggle. 

 

There were candy canes and chocolates of all shapes and sizes. Lollipops with little bows attached, and bubblegums that imitated fruits from different planets laid inside weird machines the princess has never seen before. 

 

“Can we go in?” she asked, already pulling her friend past the door. Mya gasped at the sight of so many sugar based treats, she felt as an entire day wouldn’t be enough to see all of them. 

 

Padme showed her around, picking up a few the lady has never seen and laughing at each reaction. The senator learned the princess twitched her nose when she liked a particular taste and squinted when she wasn’t sure about it. When the flavour wasn’t pleasing though, the girl twisted her mouth and shook her head. 

 

They spent at least a hour trying everything that caught their attention and ended up carrying four bags full of them. 

 

Seeing a genuine royal princess, who grew up surrounded by richness and luxury, having fun with something so simple as candy, brought joy to Padme’s heart. Sometimes the things people need the most were as simple as they came. 

—

“And then,” she laughed uncontrollably with a glass of refined wine on her elegant hands. “He kept on walking,” Mya stopped to wipe tears falling down her cheeks “without even realising his pants were completely ripped from behind.” 

 

Padme covered her mouth, giggling at a good old funny story that happened not long ago during a congress. she regretted so much not being there at the time to watch the scene live.

They sat on the white fluffy carpet of the senator’s apartment. Padme had opened one of her favourite bottles that had been a gift from Queen Jamila herself on their last meeting. It was rich in taste and a little bit sweeter than she would like but amazing nonetheless. Mya seemed to like it anyway.

 

The moonlight illuminated the living room, along with small scented candles that were already strategically positioned from early duties. The mood was intimate and cozy, with pleasing temperature and very subtle background music, a soft ballad for a lovely evening.

 

“And what about suitors?” Padme asked with a fake innocent tone but a very real interest. The girl just lifted her gaze at the woman, one of the white lines above her eyes lifting in surprise behind the big glass. “Sui-suitors?” 

 

“Of course,” a hand came up to play with soft curled hair that bounced whenever the lady moved her head. “You’re a gorgeous and brilliant princess from a prestigious planet, I’m sure plenty of people have already tried to woo you, your majesty.” she whispered, wrapping her finger around the dark pink strand.

 

A tinge of red coloured the girl’s cheeks, making her look down in possible embarrassment. “Ah-yes, about that I-“ it was quite difficult to concentrate when someone as beautiful as her new friend kept touching and stood so close, it was possible not to smell the older woman’s magnificent perfume. “I do not worry about that for now I-“ Mya took a deep breath “I think the right people come into our lives when they are meant to, so everything happens for a reason,” she whispered, a personal reminder more than anything else.

 

“I cannot pretend to feel a connection when I don’t, it’s mean and…not real.” maybe the alcohol was getting the best of her perfectly trained speaking abilities, but it was Padme’s expression that took off her balance completely. 

 

The princess couldn’t deny she was one of the most attractive beings she had ever laid eyes on. Tall, at least for her standards, lean and controlled, she was so graceful and wise. But the way she looked at her, like nothing else mattered during their time together. The former Queen’s full attention focused on every word and gesture, her narratives. It was intoxicating. She listened and really understood. Not just a casual nod or a polite sympathetic smile. Padme was interested in her.

Her hands started to shake a little, the girl couldn't sustain their eye contact for much longer without giving anything away. A visible chill ran through her body and made the lady sigh without meaning to. It couldn’t be helped because the feeling was so intense, Mya wondered if she ever felt this way towards anyone before.

 

That was when the older politician took the glass from her hand and placed it upon the nearest table, leaning in closer and brushing the hair falling onto the princess’ face right behind her ear. 

 

The girl was trembling, this was all so new and she didn’t know what to do. The lady imagined herself looking really stupid just sitting there with a terrified expression of anxiety, like a little deer that would be scared at any sudden movement. But Padme, thank to her understanding nature, moved so slow it was almost like the princess set a slower time set in the room. 

 

Cupping her cheek and leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on Mya’s lips.

 

It had been a long time since she allowed anyone to get this far. Her shy nature spooked anyone who was bold enough to try and approach her. Padme wasn’t scared though, the woman’s lips were soft and full against hers, wine coated and deliciously juicy. Mya couldn’t help but let her eyes flutter closed and let a “hm” sigh slip from her mouth.

 

Arms wrapped around her waist and brought the girl closer to her partner, making their chests press against each other and she could swear Padme moaned at the contact. Besides being slim and delicate, the woman displayed control on her actions, which was definitely sexy and a well known characteristics of the ruler.

 

Fingers kneaded at the flesh on her sides and made Mya whimper and jump a little, giggling against her friend’s lips. 

 

“You’re ticklish,” Padme whispered against her cheek, kissing the smoothness she found there and repeating the gesture again and again until the girl was breathless. 

The texture changed whenever Padme hovered the gorgeous white lines on her face, they were somehow rougher than the rest, thicker and more resistant. Maybe less sensitive, she guessed. 

 

The ruler gripped Mya’s chin, making her look up before diving into another kiss. More passionate this time, considerably more persistent than before. “Pad-Padme,” the princess moaned and hooked her arms around slim shoulders, eliciting an amused grin from the woman, who hummed and sucked on the girl’s bottom lip, still sugary from their visit to the store.

 

Slowly, the former Queen swiped her tongue over the same spot , taking pleasure in the way Mya shuddered right under her, trembling and so very unsure how to proceed. 

 

Padme brought her frame closer, their bodies warm and pliant. She could finally feel the softness of that body, so lean and delicate, deserving of the gentlest of kisses and honest worshipping she was so willing to give. 

 

When Mya finally parted her lips, the ruler moaned into her mouth. A loud “hmm” sound filling the room, followed by a surprised “oh” from the girl, who moved her hands to brush at the curly dark hair of her partner. 

 

Padme explored and tasted with such greed that wasn’t typical of her. Her aim wasn't to rush anything but the princess’ taste was intoxicating, making fire run through her veins, turning the woman into a needy creature who wanted to take and mark the sweet lady who has been captured into her arms.

 

Sucking her velvety tongue and smearing open mouthed kisses on the girl’s glossy lips, she didn’t even care about the embarrassing sounds they made anymore. It felt so good, so tender and right. 

 

“Pad-Padme,” she called her name again, sighing when the older woman peppered fervent kisses over her cheeks and nipped at the adorable rougher lines on her face, licking over it slightly to feel the texture more intimately. It was bliss.

“Padme, please I-“ there was reluctance in the shaky voice, which made her stop right away to check on the girl. 

 

“Have I startled you, sweetheart? Did I do anything wrong?” Padme tilted her head worriedly.

 

“No,” she breathed out, blushing adorably and playing with her hair anxiously. “No, you didn’t. You are wonderful and kind. I just-“

 

And suddenly uncertainty flowed Padme’s senses. What if she had read all signs in the wrong way? Had she jumped into a rushed conclusion? 

 

“You have your loved ones,” Mya stated sadly, looking down. “And I never done it before, like this, you know-“

 

The woman took her hands and squeezed them with slight regret in her gaze. “My loved ones, sweetheart, they do not mind. We have discussed my fondness towards you and they are happy for me. Regarding your inexperience, I can be gentle and we can go slow,” she whispered leaning in experimentally. Mya looked at her unsurely but allowed the older lady to place a kiss on her jaw and nuzzle her sweetly.

 

She traced her neck, pecking all over the gorgeous skin and biting at sensitive points. “I mean,” the girl whimpered, holding Padme close once again. “I never done this before,” Mya stroked her back up and down slowly. “Ever.”

 

The former Queen stopped shamelessly leaving hickies on the princess’ neck to look up once again. “Ever?” her voice was high pitched as the woman blinked comically. “Ever ever?” was repeated faintly. Mya shook her head gingerly. 

 

“No matter,” Padme quickly remediated. “It doesn’t matter for me as long as you are comfortable with it,” she stroked her cheek, kissing the tip of her nose and making the princess smile. 

 

“I am. You are the first person I feel at ease in a long time. I’m afraid I will embarrasses myself, though,” 

 

Padme stood up and offered her hand to the girl, who accepted it and was guided to the huge champagne coloured sofa in the middle of the living room. The older woman sat gracefully and pulled Mya into her lap before she realised was happening.

 

Gentle hands gripped her waist and kneaded at the flesh there, then stroked her back, the friction between them and the soft fabric of her dress caused shivers and felt so incredibly nice. “You are gorgeous,” she said lowly and shifted a little to kiss her prominent collarbones and the delicious flesh above those generous voluptuous breasts. So hot.

 

“Oh, Padme-“ small hands stroked her hair when the woman pressed those wonderful lips to the swell of her chest, letting out a “mmh” as she kissed all the way around the spot. It was erotic, touching and teasing all at once, it made Mya’s head spin.

 

The suppleness of those curves were entirely too enticing to conceive. Padme has missed this way too much. Missed feeling a rapid and excited heartbeat of a woman when she made her feel desired and wanted. The softness of breasts against her mouth. The senator couldn’t help but suckle the flesh in, making the girl moan, little “oh, oh”s above her, driving her crazy.

 

Her nails scratched at the responsive skin, causing shudders. She reached for the back of the gorgeous dress and hovered the little hook of it. Pausing for a second, the politician searched Mya’s eyes for confirmation and the girl nodded.

 

It was like opening a flower up. Padme was careful and precautions not to spoil anything. Sliding the cloth down, and slowly revealing what she had dreamed countless times before. The breasts were heavy and bearing similar marks to the girl’s face. Straight patterns framed both of them and three lines went down between the lovely hill, all the way to her abdomen. Gorgeous half moons cupped the lower part, like they lifted them upwards and cute dots appeared here and there, like stars on a gorgeous night sky. 

 

Mya unhooked her arms from the sleeveless top part and stroked the back of Padme’s neck. The look on the woman’s eyes faltered the lady immensely. Sheer longing and admiration, unlike anyone had ever made her feel. Not mere lust, not curiosity. Padme knew what she was doing, Mya trusted her. The senator was there because her presence was appreciated, their connection was real and their bodies seemed to attract one another like nothing the princess had experienced. 

 

“You’re beautiful too,” Mya said, kissing Padme’s lips fearlessly. Tasting sweetness and strawberries, tangling their tongues together and tilting her head for better access. It was heavenly. Breathtaking. 

 

“You can touch,” she whispered against her mouth, pecking it mildly. “Anywhere you wish. I want you to,” it was honest and sincere. The princess refused to be afraid , even if it was all too overwhelming. Her need was greater than any fear going through her system. 

 

“Lie down for me, sweetheart.” was Padme’s only request and they changed their positions, so Mya was directly underneath her, stomach up on the sofa, looking like a goddess waiting to be worshipped and the politician thought there wasn’t anything more just than that.

 

The chill air of the room made princess’ nipples harden into little peaks, soft purple and begging to be kissed, so she did it. Leaning in and taking the left one into her mouth, suckling and moaning. Vibrations ran through the skin and made Mya buck her hips up instinctively.

 

“Padme, ah-“ her mewls were adorable, high pitched and loud, like there was no control of them. They kept coming in breathless “ah, ah”’s right out of her. So sensitive and responsive, touched for the first time like this, the former Queen hoped to make everything as magical as she could.

 

Padme flicked her tongue up and down rapidly against the nipple, making it even harder inside, and then repeated the process on the other one, leaving a trail of wet kisses all over her breasts, sucking marks onto the flawless skin. 

The politician took her time getting rid of the princess’ dress while the girl massaged her hair and called for her, like the most intoxicating plea for mercy. 

Finally, after discarding it completely to the floor, the woman took her time to admire the work of art right before her. The curves were perfect. Wide hips, thick thighs and taut stomach. The white markings continued everywhere eyes could see, around her waist, down the abdomen and on her long legs. A perfect painted muse.

Mya blushed, cupping her own breasts in vain, like she could hide something from the older woman right now. Padme smiled and placed another kiss on the lips, taking her hands away. “Why do you hide the most alluring sight from me, princess? It’s unfair to keep it to yourself. You’re magnificent.”

 

That didn’t help with the royal member’s situation, who chose to cover the blushing face instead. Padme laughed, kissing down her ribs and licking at the marks there. “Oh gods,” Mya moaned, twisting her legs to hide the evidence of her excitement.

 

“Are they unique? For each one of you?” Padme asked curiously, as she nipped at them and followed the path downwards, leaving kiss marks from her light lipstick on the way. “Ye-yes they are-ah. E-each one of us bare unique patterns that-oh, shows heritage, ah Padme- “ 

 

“It’s gorgeous. Everything about you is. Does it feel different when I touch them?” she asked, honestly intrigued. Mya nodded and guided her hands above them, grazing slightly over ribs, down her stomach and to her thighs. “Feels so-ah, good. Like you are teasing me,”

 

“It’s more sensitive, then?” Padme watched her fingers re-draw each line, kissing the inside of her thigh and nuzzling a bit. “Yes,” she moaned. “Yes, they are, oh-“

 

It took the princess by surprise when the senator opened her legs wide open, exposing the girl in a way not even her wildest fantasies could have anticipated how it would feel to do so. “Padme,” she whimpered embarrassed, trying to close them shut again.

 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok, love. Let me see you,” the woman commanded quietly. No one has never been so shy in her presence but it was understandable and there was nothing wrong in feeling that way. “I won’t hurt you, I want to touch you, please,”

 

Mya nodded rapidly, apologising for her insecurities. She was quickly reassured by her partner as the girl spread them once again and was rewarded with kisses and gentle bites on her flesh, making her tremble once more. “Oh-oh gods,”

 

Padme laughed, continuing her path to the girl’s hips and taking pity on the trembling figure, giving her time to take to breathe properly. The politician seized the opportunity to take a good look on her new exposed area. 

 

The anatomy was pretty much the same, which she was thankful for. The ruler wasn’t sure if she would know how to induce pleasure if it was a completely foreign concept. Her pussy was cute and flushed, the lips were beautifully shaped and, what she assumed was the clit, was a darker colour than the rest. There was no hair, like the rest of her body, which was different than her own species.

 

“So cute” she murmured before touching her already wet lips with her knuckles. Mya cried, her legs shaking as the lady tried to breathe normally but failed terribly. “Pa-Padme ah-Padme,” the princess called for her desperately, afraid of something. 

 

“Yes, love? Don’t be afraid. I’m right here. I’ll use my fingers to start, ok? Just like this,” Padme whispered, grazing the hypersensitive spot, tracing up and down and taking pleasure in feeling her warmth and need. “Good girl, take my hand.” the senator offered the one that wasn’t already busy, and Mya laced their fingers together, making Padme smile and kiss the inside part of her knee.

 

Parting her fingers into a ‘V’ shape, the politician gently moved up and down and opened her up a little, getting better view and her mouth watered. She wanted to get in there, stick her tongue on that warm entrance and lick and lick until Mya couldn’t do much but sob and beg her to stop.

But she knew calmness and patience were required for this situation. So the slow motions continued through shaky “ah, ah”’s whimpers, finally getting to her clit and making Mya jump off the sofa in shock. “Ohh, please,” the princess begged, she didn’t know what for but it was needed right now.

 

Her dark pink hair was a mess from the incessant movements. Mya shook her head from side to side, deliriously lost. Padme wondered what would be like to fuck her roughly, she would go crazy in her hands. The ruler felt irrational jealousy flood her senses at the thought of someone else seeing her like this, spread and ready for them, craving love and attention. 

 

Firely, Padme kissed and nipped everywhere she could reach while Mya squeaked adorably in surprise. the pad of the woman’s fingers rubbed gently over the clit once again in circling motions, eliciting cries and wild bucks of hips against her hand.

 

“That’s it, sweetheart. Roll your hips for me, take what you want,” Padme whispered fervently with her lips against Mya’s inner skin. Her movements sped up on the hard little nub she desperately wanted to suck on. There was drool escaping her mouth at the vivid image but she didn’t mind. The wetness soaking her hand made her forget everything else around them  
.

 

“Ah, Padme. Pa-Padme, it feel so go-good. Oh my-“ her grip on the politician’s hand tightened almost painfully, her whimpers grew in volume. “Padme,” Mya screamed as the touches continued expertly, making her blood boil, her head spin, and causing loss of all coherent thought.

 

The most sensitive point of the petite girl’s body was stroked and rubbed until all her body shook, spasming from earth shattering sensation, as Padme admired every reaction and experienced one of the best feelings in this whole world, the climax of another woman, the utter beauty of her arched back, the bouncing breasts, her juices running down her wrists now. 

 

Mya sobbed, there were tears in her eyes. Good ones, though. Her breathing came back to normal after a few seconds and the princess pulled Padme closer to her so they could share a long, passionate kiss.

 

“I’m sorry,” she said, hiding her face in the crook of her partner’s neck, which made her confused. “Sorry for what, love?” 

 

“Not lasting longer…” her pretty eyes wide and uncertain. Padme giggled “Oh my princess, you are young and a female. You can go again and again,” the senator kissed her neck.

 

“A-Again?” her hands were shaking still, and she tried to get a grip at Padme’s shoulders but her lover sat up and turned around’. “Indeed. Can you help me?” the politician asked, eyeing her naked figure and gesturing towards the zipper of her own gown.

 

“Oh, yes! of course.” Mya rushed and moved quickly, making her generous breasts bounce and her hair look even messier than it already was. 

 

Undressing Padme was easy enough, the girl was thankful she wasn’t wearing any complicated outfit that demanded more time to be taken off. Her back was flawless and she could see the black lingerie underneath, elegant lace with golden details.

 

The woman’s skin was different than her own. Without any drawings on it, pinkish and unicolour. Sometimes though, it turned red from arousal or embarrassment, it was pretty. Humans seemed so delicate. Mya thought they were, by far, the softest species she has ever encountered. But they way they demonstrated love, however, was the best the princess had experienced. 

 

“You think me foreign?” Padme asked, holding the girl close in her arms and kissing her sugary lips. Mya stroked her hair and deepened the kiss, sighing in pleasure. “I think you’re stunning. How do you carry heritage? Where do you keep family names?”

 

Padme tilted her head and thought about it for a second, before kissing the white half-moon on the lady’s cheek, guiding her hand to her closed eyelids. “Here, in the colour of our eyes,” then to her straight button nose “In our features,” down to the curls of her hair “Our hair and signature.”

 

“Your soul?” the princess questioned and the former Queen nodded, taking light purple hands to unhook her bra and take off the last piece she had own her lower body. 

 

The woman was a sight to behold. Slimmer than Mya’s frame, she had a dancer body type, lean and soft with gentle curves. Her breasts were perky and modest, not even close to her own plushness. The nipples were adorably rosy, more prominent than hers.

 

Padme lied down in the same position she’d been before and curled her finger, beckoning the princess into her sweet embrace, which the royal member gladly accepted like a puppy following its owner. 

 

Her body was amazing and made her feel at ease, familiar and yet so different. Curious hands kneaded at the sides and squeezed experimentally, making the older woman laugh in delight. It felt natural, so dear. The way Mya blinked every time she spotted a difference between their anatomies. 

 

Her fingers stroked over a taunt stomach, scratching gingerly and making Padme shiver. “Sweetheart, you can do whatever you like. I do not mind, on the contrary,” the ruler whispered, opening her legs to accommodate the petite girl.

 

“Oh, it feels nice like-like this,” was all the princess managed while feeling the incredible contact of skin of skin. They kissed, caressing exposed backs and hips. It was intimate and perfect.

 

Mya started to move, grinding on her thigh for more friction on the place that has driven her body crazy with lust. Sparks ran through her body when her clit rubbed against flesh and her wetness coated Padme’s skin. 

 

“Ride me.” she commanded and gripped the girl’s hips, grabbing her ass and squeezing at the perfect round cheeks. “Oh-Ok,” the princess blushed, keeping her motions back and forth clumsily. “Like-ah, like this?” her breasts wiggled with each thrust, making the senator’s mouth water. “Let me show you,” 

 

Padme guided the lady through little bucks and circling of those hips, eliciting perfectly angled motions so her clit would rub against her deliciously. “Padme, Padme-“ the pleading resumed as the ruler cradled her head and explored her mouth, sucking on her lower lip avidly. “Go on, you feel like heaven, love.”

 

And on she went, rutting shamelessly against her lover's body, taking intense satisfaction from such simple contact. It should be shameful but it was indescribably good, so good. 

 

She leaned against Padme and bucked wildly like she was fucking her partner roughly. “I-I want to, ohh-I want to-“ the princess tried as the politician sucked on every inch of skin she could land lips on. “Yes?” she replied breathlessly, Mya noticed her hand has moved between her parted thighs to touch herself as well from the unusual angle. “You’ll come for me again? Do it, I love watching you, please,”

 

Mya shook her head. “No-No. Want to-ah Padme, Make you feel good too,” the girl spurted out and hid her face on the woman’s chest. 

 

“Oh,” Padme laughed in a moan, tangling her digits through dark pink hair. “Of course you do, come here.” she instructed the girl to move to the side so their legs fit nicely together and hypersensitive spots could move against one another. 

 

An unison whimper of pleasure filled the room at the same time, as Mya rode her lover like it was her only purpose in life. Her wet pussy slid easily against Padme’s, making the princess blush at the almost vulgar sounds of their passionate actions. It was beyond erotic, beyond anything she had ever imagined feeling.

 

“Mya, are you-you ok, love? Do you feel-ah, good?” the kindness in the lovely voice made the royal member even more aroused. The girl nodded, her hair sticking out in almost every direction. Their clits rubbed together, causing endless waves of pleasure that made her vision blur at the edges. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes-oh god, yes. Don’t stop. Padme,” the girl whimpered, picking up the pace and moving above the woman like she has been doing it for years. Padme scratched her arched back and thrusted back against her, getting dizzy from the intense sensation. 

 

It was like all stars moved around them. The ruler’s mind was completely focused on the present time, right there with the virginal and shy little princess, everything she could have asked for. Her juices dripping down her own pussy and making her feel the most delicious sensation, the softness of her lips, the sheer love in her movements, the pure desire that was directed her way. All too much at the same time. 

 

Padme pulled the girl close so they would share sweet nothings against each other’s mouths, until the build became too much and the older woman trembled and came biting at Mya’s cheek, trying in vain to contain loud moans.

 

The princess stopped immediately to hug her tight and place kisses all over the gorgeous face. “I made that,” she whispered and the former Queen giggled. “Ye-Yes love, indeed.” 

 

“Would you kindly move over?” Padme continued, kneading that ass and slapping it playfully, earning a squeaky sound from above. She would gladly spank those until there were fingerprints on her pretty skin but the senator figured it would be better not to…for now.

 

“Sorry,” the princess was about to move away when Padme pulled her by the thighs to slide higher, directly above her face. 

 

“Move over here,” the politician clarified, before lifting her head up and kissing the plush purple wet lips that desperately needed her attention. 

 

“Ohh-“ delicate hands held the sofa’s fabric tightly. Hot lips kissed her up and down, eyes fluttered while Mya tried to contain her reactions and not sit on Padme’s face completely. “Te-Tease. You are mean, mean!” she sobbed pulling at her own hair, trying to find balance.

 

Luckily, help came her way when Padme laced their fingers once again so Mya wouldn’t feel lost. The hot little kisses made the young girl even wetter, her juices running down her lover’s chin, not that the ruler minded at all, she seemed to be in a world of her own.

 

A tongue teased her entrance and flicked inside, licking up and down in broad strokes, teasing sensitive inner lips and vibrating when her partner moaned loudly. “I-I can’t, Pad-“

 

But Mya couldn’t finish when the senator sucked on her clit and that was really unfair. There was no better sensation yet than this one. “Oh gods, Oh go-“

 

It was wonderfully messy, swiping in zig-zag motions and doing eight-shaped movements over the little swollen nub. Slurping sounds reached their ears as Padme sighed at the princess’ taste, her scent and how velvety her walls felt on her mouth. She wished it could last forever.

 

Eating girls out was an art made for a few. It took patience and ability, precision and timing. While Padme spent days thinking about being buried between her lover’s leg just as she was, making a lady crave her touch was hard and slow work. 

Mya rolled her hips, seeking more of her tongue. The senator had to resist a secretive grin at her eagerness. Her whimpers were incessant, constant “ah”’s and “Oh, Padme,”s coming from the girl. It was immensily flattering. 

 

She suckled on the clit and folded her tongue so the tip could flick up and down the little hardness quickly. “Ah-I’m-“ and that was enough to make the princess shake from head to toe and come for a second time, eliciting a satisfying noise from her lover beneath.

 

“You-you’re very talented at this…activity,” Mya sighed cuddling up to her, honestly exhausted. Padme grinned, nuzzling and accepting the arm wrapped around her waist, turning so they would spoon. “Thank you. I’m very glad you appreciate it.”

 

Appreciate was the right word for it. Mya couldn’t ask for someone more loving or understanding. Holding the woman like that was warm and wonderful, made her feel butterflies in her stomach. The princess nuzzled Padme’s neck and felt dazed, like sleep was taking over her satisfied body and taking her mind to a wonderful path of dreams.

—

“Hello, there.” the voice said when vision slowly came back to her. Had she napped right there on Padme’s sofa unannounced?

 

“Hey,” Mya rubbed her eyes slowly, looking at the still nude form before her. “How long did I-“

 

“One hour mostly. I was already missing your voice” hands stroked her hair and made the princess purr. “We had a long day you must be tired from so much…exertion, I suppose,” 

 

Young lovers were usually like this. They put too much effort into one activity and were completely exhausted the minute it ended. It was endearing. Padme remembered Anakin being overexcited about anything they could possibly do and falling asleep after each new experience. Poor things. 

With Obi-Wan it was completely different, the man knew how to handle and guide the situation so he was the one who mostly took control between them, which she was thankful for sometimes. 

 

The princess was curious too. Running hands and exploring textures. The alien factor must be one of the main reasons for the thorough exploring. Padme paid no mind, though. 

 

When digits touched her pussy again, the former Queen jumped a little. A loud “hmm” expressed delightfulness, as the ruler lifted one leg up to allow her partner full access.

 

Padme was still wet from previous action and having a warm body laid next to her own was definitely an arousing factor. She encouraged the shy movements of slim fingers over her lips and the cute try to find her clit. “Up, sweetheart. Yes-ah, that’s it,” 

 

Kisses were placed on her neck and cheek as the princess mimicked the circling motions the lady has done to her. A quick learner. Rubbing the nub and applying exquisite pressure onto it. “Ye-yes, perfect. You can-oh, do it harder. Yes, yes, good girl.”

 

Time felt like an abstract concept now more than ever. It could be minutes or hours they spend in this position, she didn’t care. It was heavenly. 

 

“You’re so wet,” Mya whispered into her ear, impressed by the wonderful body she has been loving on all night. “Would you like if I-“ her shyness didn't allow the royal member to verbally continue, but she grazed her index finger over the welcoming entrance, making the ruler moan loudly. “Yes, please.” 

 

Reluctantly, Mya inserted one digit into the tight hot walls around it and marvelled at the sweet sensation. Padme guided her on motions, going delirious under the girl’s ministrations. 

Up and down, side to side, rubbing at some spots, the princess fucked her in the most enticing way. “One more, ah-“ and the girl obeyed, scissoring slightly and continuing to drive her lover wild.

 

Smartly, Mya used her other hand to resume stimulation on the clit, rubbing while picking up the pace. “A-Are you sure this is your first-yes good- first try?” but by the expression of pure amazement on the young face it really was. 

 

Whimpering loud “ah,ah”’s every time Mya hit just the right stop, it didn’t took Padme long to come again, spasming through intense pleasure, It was like floating on clouds. 

 

She turned around tangling their legs together and holding her partner close. “You’re getting really good. I think I will be jealous of others having this privilege too,” the politician whispered, kissing her princess slowly.

 

“We could always do this if you want. I am glad I could share this special moment with you, Padme.” the girl blushed, smiling adorably. 

 

“Me too, sweetheart.” it was better than her dreams or anything she could have fantasised about. She hoped they could love each other really soon and that her lovely princess wouldn’t forget whose name she chanted so sweetly through joyful bliss. 

 

—

 

After properly accompanying Mya to the place her guards waited for her, they bid their goodbyes with sad expressions. It was bittersweet but there was a promise they would see each other again very soon and that warmed Padme’s heart. She had a friend now, someone to talk and write to, send pictures and discuss Senate matters with. Most importantly, she had a new lover whose touch was longed before they weren’t even parted. 

 

The senator watched the ship fly away and disappear into the sky, making her wave until there was no sign of it anymore.

 

Getting home again, Padme was welcomed by the twins’ warm embrace and told every bit of news about the Organa’s lair. Anakin and Obi-Wan were drinking coffee and smiling at the picture she made. Their wife walked up to them and was tightly hugged, laughing when they squeezed her a little.

 

“So,” Anakin was the first to talk, placing a kiss on her lips and bumping their noses as he always did. “How was it?”. Obi-Wan tilted his head, taking a sip of his drink, checking if the kids were in a safe distance not to hear any details. Padme told them about how they spent the night and how wonderful it all had been, asking if they were comfortable with the prospect of the ruler seeing her princess from time to time, which they nodded. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s beard. “I really appreciate it, darlings.” and walked away to check on the younglings. 

 

“I told you, Anakin. There was no need to be worried about anything,” he muttered when his former apprentice gripped his waist and smiled maliciously at other Knight. “What? What is it?” 

 

“I wasn't worried. It wasn't me who stood up all night twisting papers like a maniac because the princess’ charm could outshine yours. It’s always fun to see you freak out, I enjoyed myself,” he laughed, leaving the kitchen before the older Jedi could say anything, Honestly outrageous. 

 

He smiled nonetheless and joined them at the carpet. Luke had put on a holo-movie about talking animals that seemed to always catch everyone’s attention. Padme curled between them, content as she ever was. It was a very good day.


End file.
